


I promise you, for you I will

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Could you make a song fic based on Monica's "For you I will"? Asked by superfluous-stuckupitude over tumblr.-------------“I love you.” She whispers, not daring to move, to even breathe too hard as Emma’s right hand starts to move up, her long fingers resting atop her chest where her heart beats.





	

The night is warmer than it should be but the smell of rain dancing on the air is still noticeable as Regina waits, resting at one side of her open front door with her gaze lost on the road in front of her, arms around her body while she keeps playing with a small chord in where one single ring waits for her, the metal already warm due to the many times she has traces it ridges with the nail of her thumb. It’s already late, she knows that in the way her eyes are burning and in the way her heart seems to beat faster with every rustle she hears but she keeps looking at the darkness, waiting for a shadow that seems to not came.

She can still hear it if she focuses enough, hear the screams and the words being spoken too low to reach her until everything seems to quiet and there are words that she had been wishing for them for far too long to even count. She can see it if she narrows her eyes and looks at the shadows that starts to turn lighter as time passes, she can see the battle, the way she had waited and waited for the right time to shot her attack, to the words that didn’t left her lips as she walked towards a war she wasn’t sure she would be able to come out of it alive. She can still taste the way Emma’s lips had tasted, the way they had smiled to each other for a moment, minute, short, before she had turned towards the woman she had once upon a time be her… only to be casted aside as Emma rose her arms, a blast of energy coming out of her, dagger at her side, her hair turning white as her eyes turned green, a beautiful, too bright hue of emeralds that made Regina look away.

She would have followed the woman anywhere; she knew the blonde knew that. She will wait as long as it takes, every night, every day.

And so she rests her head against the doorjamb, thinking already on lost moments and lost conversations, the ones she had kept thinking about every night she pretended to sleep as she waited, as she plotted, as she coped, as she worked with the Charmings as they realized, understood, that Emma’s darkness hadn’t been wiped out, just remained dormant, just waiting for it to be released, for the woman to embrace it over again. For the woman to save Regina as she had done back then.

She can, if she listens to the whispers inside her mind, the one of the Queen, subdued, just as sad as she feels, just as hopeful that tonight will be the night. No name-calling, no dagger, no nothing. Just her and a ring, a ring that glows so brightly it seems to cut between the shadows that just grow and grow as a single cloud passes over the moon, the hoot of an owl echoing in the night.

Regina lets out a sigh as she feels Emma’s embrace from behind but does not say a thing until the blonde woman leaves a trail of soft kisses all the way up her earlobe.

“I love you.” She whispers, not daring to move, to even breathe too hard as Emma’s right hand starts to move up, her long fingers resting atop her chest where her heart beats.

She can sense the nod, the way the other woman blinks, a string of tickles creating goosebumps all the way down her back. She can hear Emma’s soft intake of breath just before she kisses her skin once again. “I love you too.” She hears, the whisper making her feel lightheaded as the first hours of morning start to color the once dark sky an indigo blue.

She has mere moments before everything disappears, seconds perhaps, but she turns and looks at the green eyes of the woman she once thought as the enemy and who believed in her no matter what. Tracing her face with her thumbs she stops on the bottom lip, pulling it down a few inches as the blonde waits, arms loosely around her waist, just looking at her, waiting, irises as bright as the now slowly disappearing stars. Letting out a tearful sob Regina closes her eyes for a moment, just a second, as she holds into the feeling of those arms, those hands, the flesh below her fingertips, the warmth she can already feel is slipping away.

She could ask why but it would be pointless because she knows the reason and everything she, perhaps, shouldn’t even don’t. She could ask why but she doesn’t need to and for that she breathes on the scent of leather and magic, of warmth and strength pouring out of the blonde’s -now whitehaired- embrace.

“Happy Valentine’s day.” She whispers, opening her eyes just in time to see Emma’s departing smile, her image being swept away by a warm breeze that flutters around her one last time before a murmur is heard between the now merrily swirling leaves that cover the front door.

“For you, it will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I could say I’m sorry and that I’m an asshole.  
> I’m sorry.


End file.
